


Stand By Me

by Phosphophylite



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, This Is STUPID, and also kiibouma hell, because V3 wrecked me, but I'm in Oumota hell, i got second hand embarrassment writing this, idk - Freeform, maybe people get a happy ending?, this is kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphophylite/pseuds/Phosphophylite
Summary: Kaito Momota didn't know why he remembered his past life. He had been forced to see flashbacks all his life, of the Killing Game that he, and fifteen other students, had been forced to partake in. He always thought these flashbacks had been dreams, or,  perhaps someone else's memories, until the second he laid his purple eyes on Kokichi Ouma. That's when his memory came back full circle. Of all his conversations with the Ultimate Detective, of him trying so damn hard to get the Ultimate Assassin to open herself up, and...of Kaito Momota murdering Kokichi Ouma.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda rushed? But I was...more or less happy with it?

“Heeeeeeey! Heyheyheyhey, Momota-kun, wake up!” Kaito Momota simply groaned at the boy's obnoxious voice, him waving his hand, as to dismiss the boy, hoping that would work. To his dismay, it didn't. Momota simply wacked the boy awake, making him jolt awake.

“What the hell was that for!?” He rubbed the top of his head, glaring daggers at the small boy, who simply giggled, placing both hands behind his head, ruffling his own hair, as if to signal to himself that he did a good job and should be rewarded for it.

“Because it's fun. And you're not supposed to sleep in class! You'll get in trouble, silly. Nishishi.~” Kaito groaned again, wanting to punch the boy, but not wanting to lay his hands on him, the former astronaut already guilty from killing the small boy seventeen or so years ago. He would never lay his hands on Kokichi again. He stared at Kokichi, the boy looking as if he didn't have a single care in the world, but he knew that wasn't true. The boy may be a trouble making liar 98% of the time, but even he had emotions that he probably tried a little too hard to hide sometimes. It must have taken a little while for them to be reincarnated. The tall boy had remembered everyone that was still alive discovering the mastermind, and...Kiibo self destructing. Would Kiibo even still be around? He was a robot after all. Would he be able to reincarnate? He was the only one among the students who tried to understand Kokichi, and went out of his way to befriend him.

Kaito placed his chin into the palm of his hand, keeping his elbow on the wooden desk as he glanced at the top of Kokichi's purple hair, him smiling a bit. So short. You don't look any different, Kokichi. But that was true for everyone. Everyone who had been killed in this game looked the exact same, but no one remembered any of the events, well, except for Kaito. They weren't Ultimates anymore, but their personalities, hobbies, and looks stayed the exact same. Kaede Akamatsu was in the music club and was playing piano again. Kaito had remarked multiple times that she probably wasn't nearly as good as the Ultimate Pianist back then. But she was practicing and trying every day, he could feel her getting better. Miu still loved machines, and Gonta still adored bugs. They were only four students. Kaito hadn't seen Tsumugi, and hoped that she wasn't anywhere around. And Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko were much older than them by now.

He noticed Kokichi doodling on his homework with a pen. He had wondered if their teacher would like that. She was pretty kind. Maybe she wouldn't say anything about it. “Hey, Koki—Ouma-kun?”

The purple haired boy didn't look up from his doodle as he spoke in a curious tone, “hmmm?”

“Do you wanna meet with me after school? I want to ask you something.”

“Sure. Let's meet outside of the school. By the steps.” He smiled brightly, finishing his doodle before turning his paper in, like the child he was. But that was just part of his charm. That adorable, quirky personality is what made Kaito fall for him in the first place.

Kokichi waved goodbye to Kaito as he hurried out of the room, the boy walking by himself to his next class, no one by his side. He looked so small and fragile as Kaito stared at his small back. This was an emotion Kokichi tried to hide often, but every so often, when he was by himself, he would let his mask slip. And Kaito, who was always looking at the skinny boy noticed more often than naught. Kaito bit his lip, wanting to run up and hug the lonely boy, but turned away, walking to his own class.

Kokichi waited for the boy after school, him sighing and placing a finger against his cheek, poking inwards, “you're the one that told me to meet up with you, Momota-kun! Did you forget? You took forever.~” He squished the boy's cheek with his index finger, Kaito playfully biting at his finger, making grape boy pull his hand away.

“Don't lie, Ouma. I literally just saw you get here. You were six seconds ahead of me, max.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don't sweat the details like that.”

Kaito sighed, shaking his head and walking to the backyard of the school, Kokichi tilting his head as he followed the boy, matching his footsteps with the tall boy's, “where are you taking me, Momota?” The boy smirked, looking at the back of Kaito's head. “You're not planning to get me alone so you can...kill me, are you?” Kokichi asked, pretending to have fear in his voice, as Kaito froze in his tracks.

Kaito quickly spun around, fast walking to the boy, which made Kokichi take a step back. His backstep made Kaito stop, him closing his eyes tightly.

“Was that a...was that a joke?” Kaito asked, not knowing if the boy knew of their past or not. Why would he make a joke about being murdered? Murder isn't funny. Killing someone isn't funny.

“Of course it was a joke, Momota! God, you need to learn to take jokes. You look like a murderer right now.” Kokichi crossed his arms rather defensively, a stance that Kaito definitely wasn't familiar with when it came to Kokichi. Was the boy scared? Kaito quickly fixed any scary expression he might have and took a few steps back.

“Sorry, Ouma. I didn't mean to intimidate you.” 

“I'm not intimidated, dummy! That's mean to assume something like that.” Kokichi went back to his normal playful and mischievous behavior, him dropping his arms to his side. “So, what did you want from me?”

Kaito rubbed the back of his head, looking away, him nearly having forgotten, as the murder joke hit a little too close to home. He looked Kokichi straight in the eyes. “Will you go out with me?” It was blunt and to the point, and totally not something Kokichi expected to hear from the boy. His expression and reaction was totally not romantic.

“Nishishi!~ Momota-kun wants to date me? That's totally embarrassing!” The boy giggled, gripping his sides from laughing so much. Kaito honestly couldn't tell if Kokichi was complimenting himself for being out of Kaito's league, or insulting himself because no one would want to date Kokichi. He wasn't exactly popular with boys or girls. He was nothing but a brat. An annoying brat, who...Kaito loved.

Kaito listened to the boy's laughter as he tapped his foot in annoyance, “well?”

Kokichi laughed a bit more, before running a finger up through his messy purple hair, letting it go as he smiled up at Kaito. The former astronaut couldn't help but blush as the boy's expression. “Sure, sure, Momota-kun. I'll go out with you.”

Kaito couldn't believe his ears. Kokichi had agreed? Just like that? Well, it was no secret that Kokichi liked men. But he wasn't expecting the boy to say yes so easily. In fact, he was surprised the boy wasn't using his confession as some sort of blackmail material.

“Ooookay, great?”

“What's with that reaction? You're the one that asked me out. I said yes. The least you could do is sound more enthused about it. I'm not lying, y'know. I mean it 100%. I'll go out with you.”

Kaito couldn't help but smile sheepishly and awkwardly. He was happy, but he didn't want to seem too happy.

“Please don't make that...creepy face.” Kokichi muttered, referring to the tall boy's weird smile, before turning away, “okay, we're dating now. So no cheating on me. If you do, I'll cut your dick off.” He made a scissors motion with his fingers before running off, not even giving Kaito a chance to react.

Like he would ever cheat. He had come to love Kokichi. Over time he thought that the relationship he had with Kokichi wasn't one of love. He was conflicted, confused, and cautious about their friendship. But he soon came to realize he could never get the boy out of his mind. He wanted to embrace him, to kiss him, to go on dates with him, to protect him, and at some point, maybe even marry him. Kaito watched Kokichi run towards his home, Kaito wondering what kind of shy expression the small boy might have on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope y'all enjoy. I'm going to my family's for spring break. So I might bring my laptop. But if I don't, I'll be inactive for a week. Thank you for understanding. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
